As performance demand increases in computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers among other computing devices, multiple core processors are becoming more prevalent to deliver the performance desired for high intensity workloads and multithreaded applications. However with this increase, power consumption of the processor also increases, thereby increasing the overall power consumed by a platform. This is a problem as the overall available total power for many platforms, particularly portable platforms, is limited. Current mechanisms, which provide fixed scheduling of certain workloads to particular cores or require significant overhead in dynamically scaling performance, create much complexity.